<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exultation by silraen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397388">Exultation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/pseuds/silraen'>silraen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A fleeting moment during that season they spent together in Lórien, Art in the time of corona, Dancing, F/M, Headcanon, Inspired by that one deleted sequence from the movie trailer, Love, Romance, Third Age, This was supposed to be a drabble, Who am I to deny them life, bookverse, but the words wouldn’t stop, dance, movieverse, when Arwen is dancing around Aragorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/pseuds/silraen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here follows a fleeting moment between Aragorn and Arwen during that one beautiful season they spent together in Lórien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exultation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She came as she always did, shimmering as an evening star through the mellyrn. </p>
<p>Radiant were her eyes, as gray as the twilit sea. Light were her dancing feet, step as supple as a breeze over the green. </p>
<p><i>“Arwen vanimelda....”</i> he quietly hailed her, his greeting as impassioned as an invocation. </p>
<p>With a luminous smile, she raised her white arms and twirled before him. Her dark lashes quivered against her cheeks, face reverentially upturning to the lush, canopied sky.</p>
<p>Drifting leaves of emerald and silver whirled with her as ‘round and ‘round she went, moving with measured grace as only a woman born of immortality could. </p>
<p>Enraptured, he beheld spirit and nature dancing together in a joyous orison. </p>
<p>And though his heart yearned to join her, he dared not intrude upon such intimacy very few were blessed to witness. </p>
<p>As if she sensed his mounting desire restrained, her eyes fluttered open and knowingly caught his. </p>
<p>Then in a single, fluid motion she swayed closer and twined their fingers together, vivacious gaze holding him in thrall. </p>
<p><i>“Aphado nin,”</i> she invited with a shining smile now so near his own. </p>
<p>Their lips fleetingly brushed together before she shifted away with a glimmering laugh, her glance from beneath her soft lashes enticing. </p>
<p>Soon her winsome coaxing lifted his feet in the rhythmic pace she set to the ethereal harmony spiraling throughout Lórien. </p>
<p>As one they flowed over the forest ground. </p>
<p>Although he knew his maneuvering would never be as purely elegant as hers, the brimming exultation he expressed through their waltzing was no less ardent.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those of you who stumbled upon this piece and read it all the way through (or even if you read just a little!), thank you very much for reading ☺️</p><hr/>
<p>The artwork found in this work of fanfiction was illustrated for me by my friend Kris of IG: kris_and_jen. Please do not use or repost without my permission. Thank you!</p><hr/>
<p><b>English meanings for Elvish words and phrases:</b><br/>
<i>• vanimelda</i> - beautiful and beloved<br/>
<i>• Aphado nin</i> - Come with me<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>